1. Field
The invention generally relates to a lighting device and more specifically to an implement that is situated and maintained overtop of said lighting device with one or more solid objects within.
2. Prior Art
The rise in popularity of energy saver light bulbs coincident with the phase out of traditional alternatives has left a consumer with only the energy saving option. In regard to the performance of the CFL (Compact Fluorescent Light) and LED (Light Emitting Diode) type light bulbs, many consumers have experienced an early failure rate when compared to the estimated factory longevity. Premature failure often occurs for reasons like those of any complex mass produced, electronically based product where small defects can have catastrophic performance consequences. A warranty is therefore often offered. Very few defective energy saver light bulbs are however returned. This may be explained by the fact that for the most part energy saver lighting devices function in a flawless manner and that after a catastrophic failure the device specific documents can not be attributed. The invention described herein provides a means for situating and maintaining one or more solid objects, typically the device specific documents with each light bulb.
It has long been known that container implements can be situated and maintained in close proximity with lighting devices. For example, Takaba (1902) designed a lamp shade with pockets. Light character modifiers have also been closely maintained, such as filters [Citterio (2003) and Harooni (2013)] or cavities [Hopper (1997)]. These devices are not in direct contact with the lighting device's outer surface and would offer a minimal degree of protection for any inserted solid object. Said insertion would also interfere with the intended operational characteristics of their designs. Other containers such as plant receptacles [Levy (1955)] or the cavities within lamp structures cannot be opened and closed, be readily situated or removed and are also not in direct contact with the lighting device's outer surface. Opaque, reflective devices such as those developed by [Dietz (1936), Margolis (1947), Grindle (1972), Pate (1982), Lautzenheiser (1994), Orfield (2003) and Roberts (2012)] do directly contact the lighting device's outer surface, but do not contain a container into which solid objects can be inserted. The invention described herein allows for different collective functions than those of the prior art with a site for situation directly overtop of the lighting device's outer surface, it can be readily situated or removed and can be opened and closed.
This invention provides a means for one or more solid objects to be situated overtop of a lighting device's outer surface. A container component contains a cavity that can be accessed via one or more openings and through which solid objects can be inserted. A closure component covers one or more of said openings which restricts access to said cavity and thereby access to the solid objects within. A banding device provides a means for said container component, closure component, the one or more solid objects and the banding device itself to be maintained in the situated location. The container component, closure component and banding device are composed of a material, not necessarily of the same type with physical properties that provide: an electrical non-conductivity, a heat resistance, a corrosion resistance, a fracture resistance, a light resistance and an optical opacity, as appropriate for said maintenance within an operational environment of said lighting device. Various lighting devices can provide a platform for said situation including the plurality of, but are not necessarily limited to: a light bulb socket, a ballast of a CFL or a covered CFL device, a heat sink of a LED device or another such device utilized in conjunction with lighting.